From Her Shadow, Into the Light
by Eeveelutionsgirl
Summary: I used to be alone on the moon for a 1000 years, I used to be unknown and forgotten by my subjects. But now, they know me, but only a small fraction of my life and memories are known...I used to stand in my sister's shadow...but only, I used to...And now I'm their rebel... (Story about Princess Luna, and the characters are in anime form!)


From Her Shadow, Into the Light

A MLP FIM Fanfiction (Anime Styled Characters)

By Eeveelutionsgirl

Chapter 1 – Once alone for 1000 years…

-Princess Luna- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I couldn't stand being in her shadow for much longer, being immortal, why waste my whole eternity being ignored by her people? They actually are my subjects at night, but they didn't know that, or care. Why the miasma took me? I can't say I don't know, because I do. But, she could've tried to help me, she says she did, but why would I believe her? She's lied to me too many times. I know why she kept me hidden, caused my feelings of understanding to pure hate, calling the miasma to me, sending me away for 1000 years to the moon. Because, as much as she denies, I am stronger than her, she was afraid I was going to overthrow her. Now I think of it, I should've when I could. Thanks to Princess Twilight, and new Wonderbolt Captain, Rainbow Dash for helping me. And Fluttershy too. _

"Princess Luna? You in there?" It was Cadence at my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm in here, Cadence. Why is thou here? Something wrong in the Crystal Empire?" I asked her, opening the towering, 15 foot-tall doors that had actual showings of the night sky in real time, made by Twilight.

"Actually, yes. Every day one of Crystal Empire's guards disappear, not in the daytime though. I came to you thinking you being ruler of the night, might know what's happening." Cadence worried.

"Oh, Princess Miamora Cadensa, I haven't seen any disturbances near the Empire as of late. But I'll pay close attention tonight, I'll send an owl with my message in the morn." I reassured Cadence.

**(Authors Note; Luna uses owls because they're nocturnal birds of night, for she rules night)**

Cadence grinned, and left my palace. I walked to the library tower, bored out of my mind. I summoned a few books; The Tale of Nightmare Moon, The Mare in the Moon, Equestria's Alicorn History, and The Elements of Harmony – Princess Luna's Return.

_Ugh, why is it I always think about what happened to me, or what happened while I was missing? _

I repelled the books away from me, back to their shelves in the tower. Summoning a different set of four books, I flew up to the very top of the tower, to my reading place. Sitting down, I opened the book called; The History of Equestria, and was at the eighth chapter, which was about Discord's reign and defeat.

_Let's see how actually accurate this is to what happened,_

Opening the chapter, it read;

_As Equestria thrived, still in early times, each of the three pony types; Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus, lived peacefully. But one creature was determined to create the chaos he was born of. Discord was the name he was branded. Discord wreaked havoc over Equestria, and would torture ponies. He loved the chaos, enjoyed it, and loved the power he had, he took away the strength from Earth ponies, the wings and flight from the Pegisi, and the horns and magic of the Unicorns. But, after months of the horrible reign, two ponies, unlike the others, Alicorns was the title they were given, named Luna and Celestia, defeated this horrible being using six magical essences, the Elements of Harmony, and sealed him into a statue of stone. After these events, while the magic of the unicorns was returning, Luna and Celestia took care of the rising and setting of the sun and moon. They were assigned the title of Princess and took up the duties of the sun and moon forever. _

I set down the book, and thought;

_It wasn't that simple…_

I looked at the clock, flying down to the bottom of the tower, I went to the window by my door with a hatch. Opening the hatch, and phoenix flew in, delivering me a message.

_Time to head to Canterlot…_

I spread my wings out completely, opening the doors, and took off. I fluttered into the evening. The sun was slowly making its way to the horizon. Zipping through the open air, I waved to passing Pegisi. My blue-violet, shimmering, silky, long hair flew behind me. I saw my sister's garden, and saw her lowering the sun. Landing beside her, I told my elder sister;

"I'll take it from here."

Celestia walked away, and said over her shoulder;

"It's nice to see you, I don't see you much other than at dawnlight and sunset, what's up?"

"Nothing," I briskly replied, focusing on more important tasks.

I felt the weight of the moon, like it were on my shoulders, pressing down on me. It still felt tough after thousands of years preforming the task. The sun was easier, much, much lighter than the moon Luna endured.

But, now wasn't the time for the moon, it was the stars, the moon's weight seemed to shatter into over a quadrillion pieces, and all of them wanted to fly into many directions. I had to struggle to keep them dim, and make them flicker into place. After almost an hour of tedious mind-struggles, it was time for the moon to rise. A ginormous mass rose slowly into its place high in the sky.

Exhausted, I flew home. While I had been struggling against the elements of the night, I hadn't realized the storm the Pegisi stirred up. Painfully, I pushed myself through the storm. Rain pelting down and soaking me to the bone. Landing at my palace of Night, I opened the doors by magic, and shook off my drenched wings.

Going up to my bedroom tower, I changed out of my slick, dripping wet outfit, and hung it up to dry. Changing into a mocking-jay feathered silk gown. Tightening the straps, I lay in my way-too-big bed. Trying to sleep, yet after an hour of lying awake, I decided to check in on my sister.

I wrote the words; _**CELESTIA**_, in the air and my older-sister's name bent and became a shimmering portal with her cutie-mark in the middle. I got up, and walked into my sister's mind.

"Luna?!" Celestia questioned in her sub-conscious state.

"It's me, sister." I reassured her that I wasn't just part of her dream.

"I'll just observe, or do you want me to intervene?" I asked.

"Please, help, I've been just having nightmares about sending…" Tia sobbed, "You away…"

"I'll help you cope, I'll try to help you get through, but I can't rid you of it. Well, I could, but I sent it to you for a reason." I explained.

Tia sobbed "But why would you make me go through nightmares every night? I thought you were my sister, I thought you cared about my well-being!"

"I did too, but could I trust you? No! You nearly killed me! Even though you knew how to rid me of the miasma!" I screamed.

"I just…wanted them…to love me…to want me as their Princess…I just became power hungry! Mother and Father warned us…after saving them from Discord…that when we got a taste…of power…that we'd want…more!" Tia now had tears streaking her face, and she was sobbing so hard that her words become illegible.

"Yet, even though you're the eldest, you submitted to greed. Yet, I could control myself." I murmured.

End of Chapter One;

Once alone for a 1000 years…

_**Hope you all enjoyed this! I sure enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Be sure to check out my other stories;**_

_**Warriors Fan Novel – Skyclan's Prophecy**_

_**and In my Dream of an Absolution!**_


End file.
